


loquacious

by prowlish



Series: End of Summer Twitter Reqs 2015 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm is a very chatty jetty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loquacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



> I couldn't resist titling it this after me and goodnyte laughing at Perceptor's use of vocabulary vs Brainstorm's.
> 
> Perceptor probably does call Brainstorm loquacious tbh
> 
> the prompt for this was "ghost story"

“Did I ever tell you about the time I hunted a ghost in the lower decks at Kimia?”

The sentence was so non sequitur that Perceptor halted everything he was doing to stare at Brainstorm. “The time you -- _what_?” His brow furrowed, though it was beyond him why he kept trying to make sense of what came out of Brainstorm’s mouth anymore.

Brainstorm chortled. “You haven’t heard that one? Seriously?” The jet’s wings wiggled as he leaned over the worktable a little. “Well, as it turns out…”

Perceptor sighed. He’d really like to finish the first round of testing on this experiment! And here was Brainstorm, jabbering away as usual, making Perceptor’s concentration impossible. As though he’d learned absolutely nothing after all his shenanigans! 

“-- and… Perceptor? Hellooo?”

Brainstorm waved a hand in front of his face. As if Perceptor couldn’t see him, the lunkhead! The red mech pursed his lips as he _glared_ at Brainstorm.

“Oi,” the jet said. “What chomped your skidplate? You know -- ”

“-- for pity’s sake!” Perceptor declared -- and miraculously, Brainstorm fell quiet. “Do you even know the meaning of being still and silent? It’s a wonder you ever got any work done at all… but you needn’t sabotage mind with incessant drivel!” Because _ghosts_? Honestly?

Brainstorm’s face was hidden by the facemask, but Perceptor could tell when the jet was pouting. The flick of his wings and the surly note in his field gave it all away. At least the mech was quiet now.

Except it was a sullen silence which quite possibly irritated Perceptor more than Brainstorm’s ceaseless prattle. “What do _you_ have to pout about?” he demanded. “I’m the one who’s behind here…”

Brainstorm huffed. “You’re the only one with any work to do,” he shot back, the sourness in his tone sticking in the air.

Perceptor paused and looked up at Brainstorm again. Oh. Right. Brainstorm had been allowed back into the lab under Perceptor’s supervision only and no projects of his own… which meant he was mostly assisting Perceptor. Running a few calculations at the most. And after the feat he’d so recently accomplished… of course he was bored.

The red mech pursed his lips again. “My apologies,” he murmured. But then he arched an optic ridge. “But really? Ghost hunting on Kimia?”

Brainstorm’s optics brightened again, though he appeared quite sheepish to Perceptor. “Sounds a bit more like Nightbeat, eh?”

“Just a little,” Perceptor said drily.

“Well…” he said slowly, testing the waters. When Perceptor showed no signs of his earlier short temper, he continued, “it all started when Xaaron said to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
